


I Want to Ride It

by HelenWheelsRidesAgain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bow is just having a blast honestly, Catra's dong minefield gets an honorable mention tag, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Glimmer is a pillow princess, Glimmer wants to be in the middle and get dicked down, I am probably using slang wrong, I need to apologize to all of Australia in advance, I tried folks but I am dumb and also ran completely out of time so I'm sorry, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Scheduling is Hard, Sexuality is Complicated, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes I am apologizing to all Australians, and I will delete you comment without reply, anyone who thinks they can clown in my comments using TERF dog whistles is mistaken, no editing we die like meh, you can fuck right off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenWheelsRidesAgain/pseuds/HelenWheelsRidesAgain
Summary: Glimmer has a birthday request, and Catra and Bow are more than happy to supply!
Relationships: Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	I Want to Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just a heads up I did use some HTML coding to include text messages, but if that isn't working or displaying correctly please let me know and I will figure out either how to get descriptions to appear with them or nix it all together.
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GLIMMER!

Glimmer shifted nervously in her seat, watching Bow’s face as he absorbed her request. The white leather couch creaked gently under them and the unseasonably early summer heat was not enough to make it sticky, but Glimmer’s nervous sweating was handling that for her. Which was killing her, it wasn’t like her birthday was tomorrow or anything, but all the same it **was** a big request. 

Bow gave her hands a squeeze as he gave her a reassuring smile, “Sorry, I just…”

She was turning red wasn't she? This was the worst. She was the worst. Bad plan, BAD PLAN ! “Hey don’t worry babe, just a passing fancy. We can just, maybe, pretendIdidn’tsayanything?”

His head tilted, one brow lifting in amusement as his grin became teasing, “I didn’t say no.”

“Oh.” Yup, she was blushing for sure now. “T-That’s nice.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while huh?” Bow lifted her hands just high enough to kiss her knuckles, trying to make her talk through an adorable ploy.

It worked just as good now as it did when they first started dating. “Ugh! Maaaaaybe?”

He let go to sit up more, wrapping his arms around her waist as she instinctively wrapped hers around his neck. There was an uncomfortable pause, no more than a few seconds that felt like an eternity before he spoke again. “Okay.”

“Seriously!?” She knew her eyes had probably lit up, she couldn’t have stopped smiling if she’d wanted to. “Are you sure?”

Bow laughed, kissing her on the cheek, “Yeah. I mean, it’s you! And me and Catra have been getting closer.”

Glimmer scrunched her nose in only partially mock annoyance, he had, after all, been using his time with _her_ girlfriend to tease her more. “I noticed.”

His laugh was always like the softest of breezes, and she was not ashamed to say she melted a little bit.

“So yeah, I’m sure. When are we doing this? Day of? Before? I feel like after could be cramped but I’m game if we have to.” He waited, and in the hesitation as she tried to come up with a good answer, his grin became an unamused frown. “Glimmer?”

“Noooo, don’t mom voice me! Look, I wanted to make sure you were okay first alright? I just still need to talk to Catra.” She whined, softly running her hands against the grain of his hair. It was always so much fun to touch after getting a fresh haircut, and this was a perfect opportunity to play with it. Not because she was nervous! Who said she was nervous? 

Glimmer chuckled nervously. “If she’s okay with it then we just need to figure out a good day for all of us.”

“And agree on boundaries.” Bow added, smile finally coming back as he pinched her sides. “And stop that, I can’t concentrate when you do that!”

“But it’s so pokey!” 

Bow laughed, fingers twitching to threaten a tickle retaliation.

“Bow! Don’t laugh on meeee,” Glimmer dramatically melted on top of him, giddy that he said yes and somehow falling even more desperately in love with him as he considered destroying her utterly.

“MMMmmmmmmmm,” Bow hummed, annoyingly high pitched, “HHHMMMmmmmmmmmm!”

“No!”

He gave a half second tickle, tightening his grip so she couldn’t wiggle away. “Eeeeeeh!”

“Beauregarde Bowman Archer!” Glimmer’s voice cracked as she smacked at his shoulders. His delightfully strong, broad shoulders. Yup, brain in the gutter now, but it was to be expected considering the topic at hand.

“Ouch, don’t mom voice me Glimmer!” Bow loosened his grip but his grin was downright evil. With the imminent threat gone she let herself relax a hair.

That was a mistake.

Half laughing, half crying, tears rolling down her cheeks as she screeched for mercy; Glimmer could admit that Bow had probably earned this. 

* * *

Asking Catra was always going to be easier than asking Bow. She was way more open to trying new things and had been the first to actually bring up having a possible threesome for Glimmer’s birthday. Okay, sure, that had been said mostly as a joke to tease the fuck out of her, but Catra didn’t even joke about things she wasn’t already deadly serious about. 

Still.

Brat Cat  
  
**Today** 6:56 AM  
🌈✨🌈✨🤗💖😗⛅✨😎☕😗💖✨🌈✨🌈  
  
i fukin ahtea u  
  
wtf is ass 30???????  
  
🙃🌞👀⌚👀  
  
wtf  
  
wtf  
  
wtf  
  
wtf  
  
😩😢  
  
gfy  
  


Glimmer rolled her eyes, scoffing fondly. It was seven in the morning and Catra had to be up for work anyways.

jeausecfuckingchrist  
  
💪😗✨  
  
I’M UP!  
  


Woof, rough night huh? Glimmer frowned at her phone, Catra only used actual punctuation when she was pissed and/or exhausted. She waited for a few seconds and then shrugged. Catra would respond when she wanted to and Glimmer was not going to apologize for being obnoxious, that was what their whole dynamic was built on. She hadn’t even managed to do more than send a completely nonsensical string of emojis before her phone vibrated again in her hand.

ur soooooo funny  
  
Am I tho?  
  
not rlly  
  
anywa cookiedough bitch  
  


The plastic Disney princess bowl had to be Entrapta’s, and that meant that Scorpia was probably the one who made the chocolate chip cookie dough, which meant for sure that Catra was not supposed to be eating it for breakfast with coffee. There was probably a second bowl tucked away somewhere.

Damn, cookies sounded awesome.

“Oh fuck you,” Glimmer huffed, grin firmly in place as she shoveled another piece of her strawberry covered pancakes into her mouth.

“Excuse me?” Bow asked, looking genuinely confused.

“Not you-”

“Oh so you’re texting Catra. About our,” Bow paused dramatically to wiggle his eyebrows in time as he said, “Big Date.”

“...I take it back, fuck you too.”

“Awwwwww, what!? Glimmer!” Bow flopped on the table and made puppy dog eyes at her. “I made you flapjacks. Flapjacks!”

She still rolled her eyes fondly before sneering, “You know what you did.”

He melted further into a pathetic puddle, and in the breathiest voice warbled, “But, my wiggles are my best quality!”

It was too much. She threw her head back to groan. “Babe! I can’t have you being this cute and Catra being this Catra-y first thing in the morning, please!”

When she dared to look, he had stuck his lower lip out and made his eyes wide and watery. 

“I yield! I yield, stop, I can’t take it! You are un-fuckethed!”

He popped back up with the most obnoxious bright grin, “Yay! You love me!”

“Yeah, I do,” she agreed, rolling her eyes as her phone buzzed obnoxiously several times in quick succession. No, she was going to enjoy her breakfast like a civilized person! But when Bow just looked at her curiously, then her phone, then her again, well, Glimmer gave in and checked. No use pretending she wasn’t equally excited about this. 

The first few were just more renditions of ‘wtf’ which she skipped for her own sanity.

Brat Cat  
  
**Today** 7:08 AM  
cmonn  
  
u ghosty gooing  
  
i cant blieve ur ghosty gooing me  
  
do not ever say ghosty gooing again, wtf?  
  
i didn SAY shit  
  
If you don’t wanna be part of this threesome just say so!  
  


“I just asked her now.” Glimmer said around another mouthful of pancake.

Bow snorted into his tea, “Wow, so what was earlier about? Actually, you know what? Changed my mind, I don’t want to know.”

“That’s fair.” She snickered, glancing at her phone again.

4rl??????  
  
😗💦🍆🍑🍆💦😩👅👀👀👀😩👌👌👌   
  
nice!  
  


“She said yes,” Glimmer snickered, “so guess we just need to choose a time!”

“......aaaaaaand discuss her boundaries.” Bow reminded.

Ugh, whenever she had tried to do that Catra just became an even more insufferable asshole before domming the hell out of her. They _had_ talked about it, but it was a minefield of possible meltdown material for Catra on a good day. Which made getting her to speak up that much more difficult. But they were comfortable now knowing where most lines were, it was more the unique situation of all three of them actually being together that changed things. “Good luck with that. Don’t forget to tell us where your limits are too.”

“Oh I will,” he said lightly, in the same tone someone would absentmindedly agree to something, “What about you?”

“I just wanna be in the middle.” Glimmer whined, shifting as she imagined it a little too vividly for this early in the day. Woops, probably should have waited till this evening when she didn’t have to go to work and get bossed around by her mom in less than an hour.

“Oh no worries there,” Bow said, again absently to his plate. Wait. Glimmer squinted and realized his forearms was flexing. The muscles shifting back and forth.

“Uhh,” her brain, already hopeless lost after her two seconds of picturing Bow holding her up by her thighs while Catra kissed her way down, happily supplied her with the image of Bow masturbating at the table. _Fuck that’s hot!_ “Watcha doing?”

“Hm?” Bow looked up, eyes going wide as he blushed, “N-nothing! Okay, well, I might be texting Catra.”

Her heartbeat went wild. “I do not have time to think about this anymore, I have to leave in five minutes Bow!”

“Sounds like a you problem.” He snickered, earning a gentle swat to the side of his head. “Have fun at work honey, don’t worry about a thing, me and Catra will have it well _in hand_ maybe even in mouth if you ask nicely!”

“Oh my god!” Glimmer grabbed her purse and lunch bag, cheeks definitely feeling warm as she fled the monster of her own making.

* * *

It had been almost a month since everyone had green lit their night together, and Catra had even managed to get her actual birthday off to celebrate. 

So of course Glimmer was ready to McFreaking Lose It. She shifted on the couch, wishing the stupid air con could reach the living room so she could pretend to be chill. She tapped her toes as she thought about the whole string of events that led to this moment.

There had been some planning involved between them as a group, but Glimmer was more excited than annoyed that her partners wanted to take the lead on her very self indulgent fantasy.

Bow had always brought it up casually, although after that first time he made sure to wait until she was home to ask questions or spitball ideas. If often ended with the two of them at least making out, if not straight up stumbling for the bed afterwards as their legitimate planning session turned into more of a fantasy roleplay. Often with Glimmer vividly imagining what Catra would be doing while Bow lazily ate her out, his eyes shining at every little sound she made. 

Catra, on the other hand, had only mentioned it once. Of course during the one night they’d found to have sex in the whole of November. She’d been absolutely pounding Glimmer from behind and grabbed a fistful of hair to pull her face off the table before hissing, “Is this what you wanted? Me fucking you while your boyfriend watches?”

It had, in fact, not been what Glimmer had pictured for them. But holy shit, with her legs rapidly becoming jelly and sweat breaking out across her chest, she’d just keened. A soft wailing stuttering in time with the thrusts.

It was insufferable is what it was!

Was she not a good person? Who deserves this? Also why the fuck was Decmeber trying to kill her this year? It was completely unfair! 

Because if them teasing her had been the only thing, she would’ve been fine. But no, of course not!

Besides the hints and teases the night of, OH, and **THE NIGHT OF** , on her actual fucking birthday Catra’s boss called her all of five minutes after they’d busted into Bow’s homemade strawberry shortcake to demand she go in and cover for someone who’d quit. Would’ve been fine if he wasn’t a fuckwit about it.

Glimmer had been upset, of course she had, they’d been planning on this and the actual day of her birthday was supposed to be a good one for all three of them! But her frustration had nothing on Catra’s fury. 

It had been the angriest, loudest fight Glimmer had seen in awhile, and when Catra threw her phone in a fit of rage it had almost shattered a wine glass before bouncing from the counter into the wall. Her and Bow had shared one looked and agreed that they would 100% help her murder the asshole and bury his body. Glimmer wasn’t sure if “Your honor, in my defense, it _was_ my birthday so I had to get what I wanted.” was a sound argument in a court of law, but she’d do it. Because really the worst part had been watching the way Catra had deflated afterwards, dragging her feet to see if she’d royally screwed up her phone. Catra didn’t wear defeat well.

Despite her insistence that it was fine, they still tagged along to keep her company for the first few hours of her impromptu shift. So at least they were still able to spend some of the night together even if it was in the saddest of ways. The only plus side had been that they rescheduled her present right there under the harsh fluorescent lights where Glimmer briefly considered calling Sea Hawk to burn the place down. 

The next night they could all agree on had been another few weeks out. Like, past Christmas out. 

She’d spent the next day grumpily swinging in the hammock out on the verandah, dealing with the heat and accepting each new icy cold beer Bow could be bothered to bring her until she had sulked sufficiently. Was she being dramatic just because she didn’t get to have sex? Yes. Was it overly dramatic? Absolutely not, she was responding with the right amount of drama thank you very much! And not a single moment of Bow fondly 

The next day she watched Catra driving away after failing to properly knock and run them a Christmas bush, and Bow found her cackling over the hard written card.

_You didn’t get to dive into mine, hope this tides you over._

Time had crawled along as she counted down the days after that. She’d hardly even cheered up watching She-Ra graciously take the stage during the carols. Anyone would cheer up from seeing arms and shoulders like that, okay? No one can judge her for that and besides it didn’t even work properly! 

Attempts to sneak it all in failed spectacularly and so Glimmer finally resigned herself to waiting.

The holidays themselves were spent awkwardly skirting around what had her in a twist with her parents. Which was a feat considering Bow was on a last minute shopping trip, the traitor, leaving her trapped between her mom being overbearing and her dad trying to be cool and the knowledge that there was not physically enough space in the esky for all the beer she needed to make it better.

“Is it so much to ask that they leave me alone _sometimes_?” Glimmer complained that night at dinner only to get laughed at.

“Babe, if you were having an Only Child Syndrome flare up you should have told me! We can go bug Catra for a discount, I think there’s a cream for that.”

At least the next day at the Archer’s she got to enjoy watching Bow suffer as his brother’s forced him to go watch the match. Served him right for being insufferable when Glimmer, very reasonably, just wanted to have her birthday gift on her damn _birthday_!

But with the holidays done, the next four days screamed past in a shocking blur of colors, and for all her complaining she was now wired to the max waiting for the last few minutes to tick by. If **anything** interrupted them this time Glimmer would personally punch whoever or whatever caused it.

“You okay sweetheart?” Bow asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “It’s okay if you’re nervous.”

She leaned into him, slowly breathing in his cologne, the nice bergamot and cardamom one he put on for special occasions only. She’d laughed at him when she saw him pump a single spritz into the air before twirling through it, teasing him that it would all wash away with their sweat. He’d been aghast at the implication that a little sweat would make this less special of an event, and Glimmer was pretty sure he had just been joking with her on that. Pretty sure.

But now? Oh she was glad. It was soothingly him.

“Bae, if I don’t get dicked down stat, I might explode and then kill Catra’s boss.”

He burst into laughter, letting go of her to double over and cradle his head. The jerk!

“This is not funny Bow! I am dying!!”

He was still howling with laughter when the doorbell rang, so Glimmer happily abandoned him to let Catra in. The two smiled at each other as soon as the door opened, and then Bow’s laughter shot past them.

“Uh...is Arrows alright?”

“He’s laughing at my **pain** and **misery** ,” She half shouted over her shoulder, only prompting some high pitched giggling and snorting. “Ignore him please.”

“And miss a chance to laugh at you? Never! Yo, what are we laughing about?” Catra pushed her way past Glimmer to flop on the recliner, manspreading as if she owned it.

Bow managed to get a few gulps of air in, only to fumble, “D-dicking down!”

Catra blinked at him, head tilting before turning her gaze onto Glimmer with a shit eating grin. “Wow, someone’s pent up.”

“I can kick you out.” Glimmer grumbled.

“And miss getting dicked down? I think not.”

Bow waved a hand weakly, “P-please, please stop! I can’t! I can’t breathe!”

Glimmer threw her hands in the air, bemoaning, “Why me? What did I do to deserve this?”

“Well-” Catra barely started before Glimmer _sprinted_ to slap a hand over her mouth.

“Do. Not!”

They shared a heated glare, before Catra’s eyes twinkled and Glimmer realized her mistake was getting within arms reach of her. There was no escape as Catra fisted the front of her nice blouse and hauled her in for a heated kiss. Coffee and smoke, and one extremely talented tongue sucked her in and Glimmer moved to kneel on the seat between Catra’s thighs to spare her back. She didn’t know how long the two of them made out before Bow’s strong arms wrapped around her. One around her waist as he reached with his free hand to pull her head back into a kiss.

Oh. Wow. Wowwowwowwow!

Catra’s calloused fingers dragged teasingly up her throat before dipping back down to tug at her collar. Her voice was the perfect timbre even as she nearly ruined the moment, “Hey, I know I started this pretty quickly, but I need some water and a piss before we get started.”

Bow simply **lifted** Glimmer up, nearly carrying her towards the bedroom as Catra slipped to the toilet.

“How’re you doing? Besides horny?” Bow asked as soon as they’d crossed the threshold, fumbling slightly to try and turn on their fairy lights without putting her down.

Glimmer turned around to nuzzle into his chest and let him show off his strength a little. “Good. You?”

“Excellent!” Bow chirped, massaging her back gently before lowering her to the ground, although apparently just so he could squeeze her ass. “I think you’re gonna love this.”

She moaned, going up on her toes just enough to tug at his ear with her teeth and hum her agreement. They rocked back and forth lightly, almost slow dancing as they started to suck and nip before a second set of hands dragged up her back. Glimmer startled, gasping as Catra molded herself into her back with a chuckle.

“Everyone good?” Catra asked, snickering when neither verbally answered, a little too busy making out to speak. “Nice. Bow, everything ready?”

He finally pulled away, his lazy smile turning downright devious. “Oh yeah, exactly like we planned.”

“Sweet.”

Glimmer gasped as she was suddenly thrown onto the bed, landing with a bounce she looked up and realized with a sort of giddy terror that Bow and Catra were wearing identical smiles. 

“O-oh, yeah, you two’ve, uh, been talking...huh?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Bow nodded as he turned to face Catra. “You ready?”

Catra spared one agonizingly long glance at Glimmer before nodding, voice rasping as she said, “Hell yeah.”

Glimmer knew they were here to have a threesome, a threesome she had requested, a threesome between her and her boyfriend and her girlfriend. Like, three people. Having sex. She knew that. But knowing was wildly different from being there. When Catra turned to face Bow, snaking her arms briefly around his neck while Bow softly cupped her face, Glimmer’s whole body turned into flames. When they kissed Glimmer still froze in place. 

Holy shit.

Bow was setting the pace, fingers stroking gently against Catra’s sides, then up to her cheeks and jaw. One hand slowly went to grip at her hair while he tugged on her lower lip. Catra dragged her hands down Bow’s chest, resting them on his belt for a second too long before sliding under his shirt instead. He pulled back only long enough for Catra to pull it off completely before diving back in, just as slow and thorough as before. With one of his large hands still petting at Catra’s neck, the other quickly dropped to play with her breast through her singlet. Glimmer was pretty sure she was drooling. This was way hotter than she’d pictured. The way Catra moaned and melted into Bow as they slowly undressed one another.

Catra’s shirt was the next victim and underneath it she had opted to forgo a bra. Glimmer swallowed thickly, squeezing at her own breasts as she watched. Bow left a series of soft open mouth kisses down Catra’s throat, flicking his tongue over her nipple before he started suckling.

Catra scratched gently at the back of his head, turning her head to smile at Glimmer and wink. You know, like the complete bitch she was.

Oh god she wasn’t going to survive this was she? 

At some unseen signal, Bow’s hands, which had been stroking and massaging every inch of skin, raked down Catra’s sides to her stomach dragging a gasp out of her. Catra hummed in appreciation, hooking her fingers under his chin to pull him back up into another luxuriously sedate kiss. This time when her hand went to his belt, Catra unbuckled it, making quick work of his button and zip.

And kissed the whole way down as she dropped to pull his shorts with her, helping him out of them before nuzzling into the front of his boxer briefs.

This time, Bow turned to look at her, smiling almost drunkenly as Catra licked and sucked at him through the thin fabric. He gasped, eyes dilating as she nearly ripped the boxers off of him. Half hard, his dick barely had time to bob before Catra wrapped a hand around his base. Still on her knees she slowly pumped, twisting her hand as she smirked up at him.

“Oh fuck!” Bow’s eyes closed hard, rocking into her hand before he got control of himself. “Hey, behave!”

Catra chuckled, licking one long stripe up the underside of his cock before standing again. Kissing him and whispering against his lips, “I always behave. It’s Glimmer you should be worried about.”

“What?” Glimmer blinked before noticing that they were both looking at her crotch, watching the bulge of her hand as she played with herself. “You two seem like you’re doing juuuuust fine without worrying about me.”

They looked at one another before Bow tilted his head just slightly in her direction. Catra smirked and peeled herself off just to stalk over to her. Two fingers was all it took to push Glimmer flat on the bed, she still shuffled herself up on her elbows when Catra boxed her in not wanting to miss anything.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Catra growled, groaning as Bow grabbed her hips and ground into her ass. “That’s what we’re here for, birthday girl.”

Glimmer had to swallow thickly when Bow reached around and pulled Catra’s board shorts down in one fluid movement. Oh. Based on what little she could see of Catra’s hips and ass she’d _also_ opted to forego underwear. And she’d had the gall to mock Glimmer being desperate? She was too entranced to huff over it. She couldn’t see him, couldn’t see anything he’d exposed as Catra squeezed her hand just under Glimmer’s throat and squeezed just enough to get her attention back where she wanted it. Not choking her, not even a threat of it really. If Glimmer wasn’t so turned on she would have punched that smug look right off Catra’s stupid face.

“Yeah Glimmer,” Bow chuckled as he laid down next to her. One hand teased at the edge of her shirt. “Don’t you wanna get a little show before opening your gift?”

Catra kissed the corner of her mouth, moving to tug at her ear and pushing her to face Bow fully. When Glimmer was a little too distracted to answer, Catra nipped a little harder and rasped, “I don’t know, she doesn’t seem that interested to me.”

“Hmm, well, maybe we should just get on with it ourselves.”

“No!” Glimmer squealed, one hand palming at Catra’s stomach and the other stroking at Bow’s chest. “Don’t you dare!”

“Are you sure?” Bow asked, his hand dancing up just enough to lift her shirt a few inches. “We can stop if you want.”

“Awww, look at her Bow,” Catra moaned right into Glimmer’s ear, slowly grinding against her leg. “I think we should treat her. But first...Sparkles? You’re way over dressed.”

She was already painfully aware that she was the only one still wearing her clothes, and that she somehow still felt way more exposed. Catra pulled her up, and then she and Bow pulled her shirt off. Glimmer was hardly able to pay attention as Catra kissed her, whimpering when she stopped just to be replaced by Bow who expertly unhooked her bra. He smiled softly at her before pulling her bra off with his _teeth_ while Catra slipped her fingers under the waistband of Glimmer’s skirt. She didn’t even have to lift herself. Bow pulled her up so Catra could undress her. 

Holy fuck, almost sixty days of waiting were paying off in about ten seconds of work. If nothing else this proved definitively that they had been talking about this at length. Had they swapped some of the ideas she’d shared? Maybe some of the fantasies she’d been too nervous to tell one but not the other? Her hips jumped and Glimmer moaned softly. _Holy shit!_

She needed to do something! This was almost too much! So with a whine she pawed at Bow’s chest before dropping a hand to stroke him. He rutted, stuttering at first into her hand as Catra pulled Glimmer back farther onto the bed, pressing her back until Glimmer could feel how slick Catra was against her ass. Crying out as Bow moved to suck at one breast, then Catra pinched at the other.

She looked down, but Bow’s eyes weren’t focused on her but up at Catra as she slowly bit at Glimmer’s neck. 

“Having fun princess?”

“MMMmm, go team!” Was all Glimmer could muster, causing both Bow and Catra to laugh. “Arseholes! Don’t you have better things to do than laugh at me on my birthday?”

“Meh,” Catra shrugged, but Bow actually put his mouth to good use.

He worked his way down slowly and Catra squeezed her sides with an appreciative hum. Slowly dragging her fingers over each and every curve on Glimmer’s sides before smoothing back down to start again. When Bow finally made it to the apex of her thighs, Catra grabbed the back of Glimmer’s knees and lifted her legs up to spread them while Bow grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together and pulling until she was slowly forced to lean back into Catra for support.

“Ready?” Bow asked, blowing softly over her exposed slit.

“Yes!”

Catra chuckled, shuffling onto her knees for better purchase when Glimmer gasped and leaned back further. “Oh, I love it when you’re desperate. But look at that, I guess he likes it even more.”

Getting eaten out by Bow was a truly, truly amazing experience. While he always enjoyed going slow, tonight he was absolutely savoring her. Lapping up every drop in between sucking and slurping. Turning her into liquid fire. Her head flopped over enough to realize that Catra was watching with rapt attention.

Holy shit Catra was here watching Bow blow her mind. Glimmer yelped involuntarily at the thought. Voice easily pitching up a half octave. “Ah! Ohhh!”

“You like that sweetheart?” Catra nuzzled the shell of her ear, her voice genuinely soft as she rasped. “It looks like you are.”

“Uh-huh, I love it!”

“Good! Happy birthday baby.”

Fuck! Catra didn’t really use traditional pet names. Getting hit twice so quickly was almost as intoxicating as the twinkle in Bow’s eyes as he happily licked away. “Oh fuck!”

“Relax,” Catra whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck before kissing at her other ear, “Just relax baby we’ve got you.”

“D-did Bow fucking, OH! AH! Mmmm, give you flash cards!?”

Bow giggled directly into her clit before dipping lower and licking as deep as he could reach. Catra kissed down her neck almost chastely before carefully dropping one of Glimmer’s legs to reach around to rub softly on the hood of her clit. It was perfect, the smooth heat of Bow’s tongue and the gentle but firm touch of Catra’s fingers.

Her whole body trembled and Glimmer realized in a sort of daze that she was already about to come. That-that seemed fast! A few minutes had passed at most! She grunted, tried to relax, slow down, anything to make it last a little longer.

“There’ll be more,” Bow said, thrusting two fingers inside her easily, his tongue lapping around the tips of Catra’s fingers as he quickly ramped up his speed.

“We’ve got you princess, we want to see you fall apart. C’mon! Don’t leave us hanging!”

Like she could’ve held out anyways. 

Glimmer jerked her hips, back arching as she gasped and moaned through the first few overwhelming waves. Bow squeezed her hand rhythmically as he slowed his thrusts down, Catra lightened her touch, and they both guided her through one of the best orgasms of her life. Tingling fingers and shaking all over, surrounded by warmth and support, she didn’t even have to think about anything else but enjoying herself. When she finally came back down from the stars, she was once more firmly pressed between Bow and Catra’s chests. She became aware of the firm pressure of Bow’s thigh against her core and then very aware that Catra was grinding on Bow’s knee even as she snuggled into her back. Her soft, wet curls brushing Glimmer’s ass with each slow twist.

Somehow that was just as hot as it had been watching Catra on her knees earlier.

Bow kissed her, one hand rubbing between her breasts and the other reaching past her to tangle in Catra’s hair. She’d barely started to kiss back when he broke off to kiss Catra over her shoulder. There was more tongue than strictly necessary, but Glimmer wasn’t going to complain anymore if they wanted to put on a show for her then by god let there be a show! She twisted as best she could, gripping at Catra’s waist and squeezing Bow’s ass while she watched.

When they finally broke apart, a single strand of saliva stretched between them.

“Oh, fuck me,” Glimmer groaned, blushing as Catra snickered behind her.

“Well, your wish _is_ my command.” Catra shifted and Bow moved with her, rolling them until he was pinned under Glimmer. “I’ll be right back, mind entertaining the birthday girl?”

Bow waggled his eyebrows in what was probably meant to be a sexy way, but only got a round of giggles at his expense. He pouted, sticking out his lower lip as he slowly began to grind against her sensitive pussy. “I can’t believe this, I’m being so nice to you!”

“Yessssss,” Glimmer hissed, upping the pace but being as mindful as she could. Her IUS wasn’t 100 percent effective and while Bow wasn’t leaking yet she would rather not tempt fate any further than she already was.

She didn’t need to worry though, he moved his hand between them quickly enough to slide three fingers into her at an agonizingly slow pace. Waiting until she was all but riding his fingers to start thrusting. It was absolutely sweet of him and completely unnecessary considering how she was still gushing away.

Behind her, Glimmer could hear the sound of belts being tightened and a cap popping open, and all she could hope was that Catra chose something small enough to be comfortable. But instead of massaging any lube onto her ass as she’d expected, Catra instead kissed up her back before laying down next to Bow with a shit eating grin.

Obnoxious, but well deserved.

Standing between Catra’s legs was the perfect sized cock. Not so long that she’d completely bottom out, and not so wide to cause any sort of burning stretch. Even as she drooled over it, she wondered if they’d used it before, it was weirdly familiar looking.

Bow grinned, reaching over to slowly pump his fist over the lubed up silicone, sighing as Catra returned the favor. “Do you like your present? It took a while to make right.”

“What?” She asked, half whining as she was forced to split her attention. Did she want to watch Bow give Catra a handjob, or the other way around? God this was an unfair choice!

“It’s a new toy for you,” Catra all but purred, “we got a custom mold and everything.”

That helped to snap Glimmer out of it. A mold? Wait. She cupped Bow’s balls, gently rolling them between her fingers as she leaned down to look at the strap closer.

Bow groaned, sighing as he elaborated, “Took a few times to get a proper cast, and it was _way_ more uncomfortable than I thought it would be, but it worked! I know you get lonely when I’m out at conferences.”

And it finally clicked. It was a homemade silicone mold, the kind she’d quasi-joked about having Bow make so when they had phone sex she was still able to feel his dick inside her. The only difference was that the fake one had a wide enough base to fit the harness Catra preferred. Instantly she could picture having Bow on speaker phone while Catra followed his instructions. 

_When’s the next time I get gifts? Can I ask for that?_

“Holy shit, you two? Wow!” Glimmer giddily reached over to squeeze the base of the toy forcing Bow to twist his wrist around only the tip, fingers just under the glans. She grinned as it squished under her hand. It had more give than she’d expected but holy fuck! “You weren’t kidding when you said you’d been planning!”

Catra chuckled, low and throaty as she pumped slowly up into both their hands. “I almost murdered my boss over this dick, hell yeah we weren’t kidding.”

“I almost murdered your boss and I didn’t even know what I was missing!” Glimmer smiled looking between them as she nearly started vibrating with excitement. “I can’t wait to ride this, can I ride this!?”

Bow grinned at her, sitting up and moving behind her to literally lift her onto Catra’s lap. He held her just barely high enough for Catra to line the toy up. 

“Sure can baby,” Catra whispered as Bow made sure her descent was deliciously slow. “Well didn’t that just go in so fucking easy. You really are just _desperate_ for my cock.”

Glimmer hazily noted that it was so fucking wild to hear Catra say something so filthy while still touching her so gently. It was almost surreal to hear it on the heels of how soft and sweet Bow had just been. Maybe she was still riding the high from her orgasm, but fuck it, it was hot. She managed to force words out, gasping, “Oh yeah!”

“Well then, just call me Highway.”

Glimmer shuddered as the last of the toy disappeared, her hips jerking slightly as she settled on top of Catra. What the fuck was she even on about? She was single handedly having the best sex of her life and Catra wanted to be called- “What?”

She knew, instantly, that she had just played into whatever scheme Catra was on about just by how wide her smirk was. “ ‘Cause I want you to ride me, all night long.”

Bow snorted, burying his face in between Glimmer’s shoulders as her reached around to play with her breasts, stroking and flicking at her wide, stiff nipples. Distracted by the soft tugging of his fingers Glimmer gasped as Catra thrusted hard enough to lift them both off the mattress before dropping her hips. Glimmer bounced with the impact and her ass to grind against Bow’s rock hard cock behind her. If they’d been alone that would have been a declaration of war, but with him there she didn’t know what to do. Bow continued snickering even as she rocked against him, Glimmer amended that there was one thing she knew to do immediately.

“It wasn’t that funny,” she hissed at him, starting to gently grind and bounce on her own.

Bow did his best to stop giggling but it only got worse, as he softly wheezed, “dicked down,” and Catra’s smugness was rapidly going off the charts, even for her. Okay, she could now see why he’d lost it so badly when Glimmer complained earlier but refused to give into their smarmy mirth!

“See, Bow knows a funny joke when he hears it!” Catra smirked, thrusting unexpectedly to hear her gasp before starting to sing, “If you’re going myyy way, well I want to **drive** it All Night Loooong!”

Glimmer felt herself starting to break. Between Bow laughing and lapping at her neck and Catra thrusting _in time_ to the song’s beat she was a goner. One hand reached behind to cradle Bow’s head and the other grabbed Catra’s hand, forcing it off her hip for something to hold. Even grounded, even literally mid fuck, Glimmer still couldn’t help but laugh at her antics. “Y-you’re so, pffft, _ohhhhh fuck!_ You’re so stupid!”

Catra's grin was tense with concentration, but her eyes were shining so softly up at her. “There ain't no load that I can't hold. The roads are rough, this I know, I'll be there when the light comes in. Just tell them we're survivors- oh shit!”

Glimmer whined as the pace dropped off significantly, which fucking rude she still had at least one more chorus to go before that should’ve happened. Still, half chuckling, she asked very calmly thank you very much, “What the fuck!?”

“I thought that was ambitious,” Bow said, pulling off of Glimmer’s neck with a pop, “even for you.”

Catra just laughed, breathing heavily between the exertion and singing, “If I was standing I woulda been fine! Damn, didn’t even know I had those muscles in my legs, clearly been skipping leg day. Heh, sweet. New workout goal.”

“You fucking jock!” Glimmer growled, slapping at her boobs in revenge. God she’d been fucking close! “Move damn it!”

“Whoa-ho-ho! Someone’s feeling demanding huh?” Catra rocked her hips all the same, reaching up to play with her tummy as Bow rolled her nipples between his fingers.

“My birthday gift, my rules!”

Bow kissed her shoulder before leaning to grab something, there was a soft sound as he shuffled back and then the schlick pop of their lube bottle.

“Mmm, I suppose since it iiiisss your birthday...” Catra pulled her down roughly for a kiss, but didn’t move any faster. Specifically waiting for Bow to gently press a finger into her ass.

It was just one finger, but suddenly Glimmer realized just how amazingly full she was going to feel and she shuddered as a near orgasm hit her out of left field. Her gasp was all the invitation Catra needed to deepen the kiss, lifting her knees just enough to help spread Glimmer’s legs further. One last gentle pump from Bow was the warning she got before she felt his head pressing in.

“Oh fuck!” 

“Shhh,” Catra cupped her face, swiped her thumbs over her cheeks. “Relax, let him in. You want it, we want it, just relax.”

It took a supreme effort of will to focus enough, but once she did and he sank part way in, it was beyond worth the effort. Somehow, having them both made everything feel so much larger, and thankfully far more pleasurable than the twinge of discomfort warned her it could be. The warmth of Bow’s stomach as he slowly worked deeper into her and the searing heat as Catra played with her breasts was almost enough to make her collapse. Her arms shook as she kept herself from crushing the smaller woman, in part to be polite and in part because if Bow slipped out of her she was going to die.

Instead he hilted and the three of them waited, barely rocking as she shuddered and adjusted.

“You good bae?” Bow asked, one of his hands playing with her hip and the other reaching to cup Catra’s boob.

_Holy shit!_

“Oh, fuck me!” Glimmer whimpered, trying to get either of them to move faster because she was not about to move. Not because she didn’t want to, but because thinking was a fucking bitch at this point, let alone having to control her own limbs. Maybe she should be a pillow princess more often? If this was the result it was a very tempting thought!

Luckily Bow got the hint and started to slowly thrust, while Catra stayed mostly still. It gave Glimmer front row tickets to the soft, gooey look in her eyes. Which was, honestly, almost as good. With each thrust Glimmer rocked, letting her body go slack with pure bliss, but kept her half hooded eyes locked on to Catra’s. Bow increased the power behind his thrusts and Catra was barely starting to rock up into her, but already Glimmer knew she wasn’t lasting a full minute like this.

She whined and squeezed her eyes shut, enjoying herself thoroughly because if she wasn’t unconscious after this she was certainly going to be too sleepy to do much about it.

Bow’s hips jerked, his rhythm being thrown as he got close to the edge. Glimmer whimpered and thrusted as best she could, trapped between wanting to move her hips forward and back, desperate to get him there when Catra tugged at her face.

As soon as she forced her eyes open Catra smiled gently at her. “Hey. We love you.”

“Oh fuck!” Bow hissed, thrusting faster now, giving up power for speed.

Glimmer gasped as her clit twitched **hard**. “Ooooh, again, please, NGH! Again!”

Catra reaffirmed for them both considering Bow was not in any shape to profess his undying feelings, “Glimmer, I love you. We love you Glimmer. We love you so much baby.”

She knew she asked for it, okay? She did it on purpose. But still, absolute stinky fucking trash cat bastard! Was it even legal to be able to say something that way?

Tears pricked at her eyes as Glimmer came, clenching so hard that it almost hurt. Then Bow snapped his hips one last time with a grunt and gasp, and it was over. Her arms finally gave out and she instantly found herself crushed between the two people she loved the most in the world. Trailing hands and mouths, a constant whisper from them both and they slowly made their way back down. Praise, excitement, and ‘I love you’ all tangled together as she enjoyed herself. It was only when she winced in discomfort that Catra patted Bow’s shoulder and he withdrew, and once he was off Catra was able to maneuver them so she could pull out as well.

Glimmer barely had a brain left to wrap her legs around her waist with a glare, not letting her pull out. “You didn’t come.”

It felt weirdly like watching a fun house mirror as the soft sweet Catra vanished and there was her smug alter ego, who didn’t even say anything before rolling them over, bracing herself, and getting back to work. Glimmer’s head rolled to the side, nearly boneless as white hot pleasure rocked her whole body and she moaned as Bow stared at them entranced. His full focus right at the spot their hips met. It only took a few more minutes before Catra silently started to shake, lowering down onto an elbow with a hiss. Not that their proximity stopped Bow from pulling Glimmer into a deep kiss, sucking and nipping until Catra pulled away.

For a moment it’s just silence and heat and pressure, far more sensual than sexual. Glimmer was pretty sure she could kill someone to get this every day. 

“Sink?” Catra asked, fingers deftly taking the harness off.

Bow hummed, but based on Catra’s confused stare Glimmer decided to clarify. “Kitchen, we wash immediately and let it dry in the dish rack. Soap on the left.”

Which was apparently hilarious, based on the way Catra almost doubled over in laughter. Bold move from someone who routinely gathered used toys to dump in a giant dick pile in the bathroom sink to “take care of in the morning”, forcing Glimmer at three in the fucking morning to navigate the dong mine field to wash her hands. But considering she still got up to follow instructions, it was good enough for now. 

“Everything you hoped?” Bow whispered, kissing just behind her ear as they waited.

“Oh yeah, we should start planning for next year.”

He chuckled, “Next year?”

Glimmer poked at his sternum with a mock frown. “Uh, yeah, I have a birthday every year? Hello?”

“I suppose you do,” he nuzzled her for a moment before pulling back, “I guess if you reeeeeeally want to wait a whoooooole year-”

“Oh we are not waiting a whole year!” She squealed.

There was snort from the doorway as Catra returned precariously holding four glasses of water. “Did I put the gift away too early? Round two? We doing this or what?”

“Nooooo,” Glimmer groaned, knowing full well that she’d enjoy herself if they did but she felt a little too tired and sore for it.

“Damn, normally it takes a lot more to get you like this, sounds like you need to get-”

“CATRA I WILL FUCKING PUNCH YOU!”

“Dicked down,” Catra said, wiggling her eyebrows in time in a clearly Bow manner, “more often.”

For his part, Bow snickered and did nothing to stop himself. Again.

“Just for that, I get the shower first and alone.” Glimmer forced herself up and laughed at Catra’s incredulous glare.

“I didn’t even do anything! He’s the one laughing!”

Glimmer shuffled off the bed and leaned in, forcing Catra to move her hands or risk dropping the glasses to kiss her. Only pulling away to boop her nose and wink. “You are the devil incarnate. I get the shower alone.”

“Well looks like I’m drinking your water then,” Catra’s threat held little weight as Bow quickly plucked two of the glasses, “Looks like I’m drink you _and_ Bow’s waters then.” And then he pulled a third away with a gentle tutting noise. “Maaaaan I thought this was a group effort and now I gotta drink my _own_ water? It doesn’t taste the same!”

“It absolutely does,” Bow mumbled around his glass.

Glimmer could barely hear Catra huff, “Crime is the secret sauce.” as she rounded the corner and got in the shower. She’d only gotten half way through when the door opened and she rolled her eyes.

“Couldn’t hold it for ten more minutes, huh?” Glimmer called over the water.

She still jumped when shower curtain was wrenched open and she was ambushed.

“But birthday girl,” Bow whined even as Catra rinsed the last of the conditioner out of Glimmer’s hair, “we had more plans!”

“Like pampering you,” Catra supplied as she gently massaged Glimmer’s shoulders.

“Oh definitely like pampering her,” Bow agreed, kissing her softly before grabbing their scrubby.

And really, it wasn’t like she was going to complain as they bathed her and dried her, carried her and snuggled her until they’d all fallen asleep in a pile. It **was** her birthday after all!


End file.
